midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
16th April 2015 Ep. 2
After discovering the truth about James and Emma, a hurt and furious Chasinsists James leaves. Ali suggests to Jai that she and Rachel could do a job share so that she can see Sean when necessary, but is thrown to discover that Rachel is on a better financial deal. Finn, Pete and Ross confront Emma over whether she actually wanted James back or was just causing trouble. Ali confronts Rachel over exploiting Sean's accident for extra money. Lachlan is impressed when Donny defends him to Paddy and suggests they both go to The Woolpack for a pint, despite Alicia potentially working a shift. Aaron's angry when he waits for Robert but he fails to turn up. Cain steps in as Donny pushesDiane to serve Lachlan alcohol. Lachlan's impressed as Donny stands up to Cain. Aaron seethes when he sees Robert going into the B&B with Chrissie. Lisaworries about Belle going to Leeds and asks Jai if he could give Belle work in replacement of Ali, but he tells her he can't. Ali and Rachel continue their argument at home as Ali tells Rachel she must start paying rent. James collects his things from the pub and becomes involved in an argument with Aaron. As Robert walks in the pub with Chrissie, their argument becomes personal and Aaron struggles with his anger before grabbing a bottle and smashing James over the head with it. Lachlan proudly tells Lawrence about his day with Donny but Donny's cool composure clouds when he receives a mysterious text. James arrives back at Dale View covered in blood. Emma tries to tend to him but he walks out telling her that she's poisonous and to stay away from him. CastEdit Regular castEdit *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest castEdit *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy LocationsEdit *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Play area *Hotten Road *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Categories:*2015 episodes *Emmerdale episodes *Add category =Recent Wiki Activity= *24th Septemberedited by Hopeless20 1 hour ago *23rd Septemberedited by Hopeless20 1 hour ago *22nd Septemberedited by Hopeless20 1 hour ago *Episode 1434 (6th March 1990)edited by Wotter27 4 hours ago See more > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * TV*About *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA. *Mobile site Characters: *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *'Donny Cairn '